No me hables de amor no correspondido
by Connie.b06
Summary: A veces, para poder darse cuenta del valor que tienen las personas, hay que perderlas. ¿Será muy tarde para descubrir los más ocultos sentimientos de Hinata? //KibaHina // Angst & H/C // Al fin! TERMINADO
1. Complicaciones de un Sueño

Este es el segundo fic que hago para subir… soy principiante en esto, así que no sé que cosas debo poner ni para qué… si alguien puede… me ayuda?? Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi fic… espero que lo disfruten!!!

* * *

**No me hables de amor no correspondido.**

Complicaciones de un sueño.

Mientras la lluvia caía, la chica corría escapando del destino. Sus ojos derramaban gruesas lágrimas, y un susurro salía de sus labios. Ni se fijaba a dónde se dirigía, sólo corría por las calles de Konoha, por los caminos más solitarios y oscuros que conocía.

El chico caminaba por esos mismos senderos, tenía que comprar la comida para su perro, pero un olor a lágrimas le impedía seguir su camino; decidió seguir el rastro que dejaba, no era común que alguien llorara en esa ciudad, y menos que se movilizara con tal rapidez. No esperaba que la persona que buscara se diera de bruces contra él, y menos que fuera aquella que tanto amaba.

-Hinata, pero que…- La chica de ojos blancos lo miró con vergüenza y tristeza, le temblaron los brazos, y, entre sollozos, salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. El chico extendió su brazo derecho, como tratando de alcanzarla, pero sabía que era inútil.- ¡Maldición!- Dijo para sí mismo, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a la pared más cercana.

Hinata seguía corriendo, dirigiéndose a aquel campo de entrenamiento en el que comenzó su vida como ninja. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, todas mostrándole recuerdos antes agradables pero que ahora se le hacían dolorosos. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y apoyó sus puños en el barro, cerrándolos con fuerza.

-"Soy una idiota¿cómo pude creer que Naruto-kun se fijaría en mí?... soy tan… tan… estúpida"- Golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo, no quería volver a ver tales imágenes en su cabeza, no más. Esa cara sonriente, esa mano que le ofrecía ayuda, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos celestes que la miraban con dulzura…

Con dificultad siguió el rastro del olor de Hinata, con la lluvia le costaba seguirla al ritmo en que ésta corría, y por la oscuridad no demoró mucho en que la perdiera de vista. Cuando logró encontrarla, se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Se notaba que estaba afectada, ni siquiera sintió la presencia del chico.

-Hinata… mejor vayamos a otro lado, no es bueno que estés aquí con esta lluvia… ven conmigo.- Extendió su mano hacia ella, la cual sólo lo miró a los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

-Kiba-kun… no… no… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por gritos ahogados en llanto y con estrépito cayó totalmente al suelo.- no te preocupes por mí, sólo déjame sola un rato… atachi… atachi wa…

-Ni lo pienses, tú vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.

-K-Kiba-kun…- Antes de que pudiera terminar su diálogo, el Inuzuka se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos, ignorando sus palabras, no podía dejar que ella quedara en ese estado, y menos bajo la lluvia.- ¿P-Por qué te preocupas por mí?- Se resignó a ser llevada por él. Lo abrazó mientras seguía llorando y siendo transportada.

-Porque… somos amigos¿no?- Amigos… se supone que esa palabra no es causal de nostalgia… pero ¿por qué le dolía tanto decirle eso a Hinata? Porque, claro, sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser más que un simple amigo.

Kiba siguió caminando con la chica en sus brazos. No sabía qué era lo que más lo entristecía, si ver a Hinata llorar o que fuera por culpa del amor que sentía por otro hombre. En el camino pudo divisar una casa de madera oscura, en ella, unas luces la iluminaban desde adentro, e irradiaban calor y conformidad. El muchacho entró en la casa, y al ver a su hermana a punto de decir algo, le dirigió una mirada seca y cortante, dejándola con cara de preocupación. Dejó a la chica sentaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, y con palabras suaves le pidió a su hermana que los dejara solos.

-Hinata, si puedes, dime qué fue lo que pasó…- El Inuzuka posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de llamar su atención.- Dime quién fue el que te hizo llorar.- Kiba siempre supo lo que pasaba, pero no quería contarle a Hinata, ella no le entendería.

-N-Naruto-kun… lo vi… estaba con Sakura-san… él… -Se vio interrumpida por más sollozos. Aquella situación estaba incomodando a Kiba, sus intentos de ocultárselo habían sido un fracaso total.- él… la estaba besando.

Listo, ya estaba. El mundo se le derrumbó a sus pies. Desde ya unos meses que Naruto y Sakura estaban saliendo, pero no podía decírselo, ella nunca le creería, y no podría aguantar que ella se enojara con él. ¿Qué podía hacer? De todas formas, no podría evitar su sufrimiento.

-…-

-Yo… creí por un momento… ¡Soy tan tonta!... cómo él se fijaría en alguien como yo…

-No te eches la culpa, esto…

-¡¿Cómo pude creer que él se fijaría en mi?!¡No le importo a nadie!- Dijo interrumpiendo al chico. Se tapó los oídos con las manos y trató de deshacerse de las manos del Inuzuka de sus hombros. Al ver tal reacción, Kiba, con mucha pena, le dio una cachetada para poder tranquilizarla.

-¡Deja de decir eso! A mí me importas.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero más que por sus palabras, era por rabia, por olvidarse que el mundo no es sólo Naruto.

-G-Gomen Kiba-kun…

-Que va, sólo déjame decirte algo, no por lo que haya sucedido no eres importante, nunca dejarás de serlo.-Hizo una pausa.- Estás empapada, te enfermarás, si quieres puede usar el baño, le pediré toallas limpias a Onee-san y algo de ropa limpia, para que puedas volver a tu casa.- Se apartó de la chica y subió a su habitación.

Hinata se quedó un rato sentada en la solitaria sala. Jugaba con sus dedos, como siempre lo hacía, pero más lentamente. Recordó la cachetada que le dio Kiba, y se llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla. Estaba helada, y se dio cuenta que si seguía así conseguiría enfermarse. Se levantó del sillón y caminó al baño. Sabía perfectamente su ubicación, desde pequeña que había ido a la casa del chico, podría decir que se la conocía de memoria. Dentro del baño, unas toallas limpias y unas ropas la esperaban sobre el váter. Se sacó la chaqueta empapada, la camiseta y los pantalones, seguido por su ropa interior, y las dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Se encaminó a la ducha y se sentó en el banquete que estaba bajo la ducha. Se enjabonó con cuidado y abrió el grifo. Cerró sus ojos al sentir el agua caliente caer tan suavemente sobre su cabeza y sus hombros, y sin quererlo, la imagen de aquel beso invadió su mente.

-No, deja de pensar en eso.- Se vio diciéndose a sí misma, mientras cerraba el grifo y se metía a la tina. El agua caliente la dejó pensar más tranquilamente la situación, y, después de un largo rato, decidió salir y volver a su casa. Su Ottou-sama se enojaría si llegaba muy tarde, y no podía aprovecharse tanto de la familia Inuzuka, así que salió de la tina, se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de Kiba. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondía, así que decidió abrir lentamente la puerta.- K-Kiba-kun… Puedo…- Se encontró con el chico profundamente dormido, acostado de lado y con sus manos bajo su cara. No quiso interrumpir su sueño, abandonó la habitación con cuidado y de fue de aquella casa, para volver a la suya.

* * *

Dejen Reviews!!!! Acepto comentarios constructivos y destructivos 


	2. Cuestión de Confianza

T.T estoy tan feliz!!! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado mi fic... espero que disfruten este capitulo... jaja en especial las ultimas 300 palabras, que por una estupidez mia tube que escribirlas de nuevo y no me quedaron como antes u.u

muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! trate de subir lo antes posible... tenia planeado subirlo ayer, pero no pude... asi q lo subo ahora

* * *

**No me hables de amor no correspondido**

Cuentión de Confianza

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella tarde de lluvia. Hinata había faltado a los entrenamientos, hecho que molestó a Kiba. Todos sabían la situación de Kurenai-sensei, de que su ánimo no estaba muy bueno luego de la muerte de Asuma, y menos con un niño en camino. Muy pronto tendría que dejar de lado su trabajo ninja para prepararse para ser madre, y ellos no podían desaprovechar las pocas oportunidades de entrenamiento con ella.

A Shino parecía no importarle la ausencia de Hinata, él sólo se concentraba en su propio entrenamiento: "deberías concentrarte en lo que haces, lo que haga Hinata es asunto de ella y de nadie más". ¡Como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo! Shino era el que menos entendía por lo que pasaba Kiba, por mucho que fuese su mejor amigo, nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía por la chica.

La paciencia no era un don que poseyera Kiba. Apenas terminados los ejercicios del día, se encaminó a la casa de los Hyuga.

-"Maldición¿Qué no se da cuenta que esa actitud es tan egoísta? Kurenai-sensei siempre disculpándole, pero no tiene escusas para hacerla perder el tiempo, takû, que trae problemas"- Pensó antes de golpear la puerta de la mansión Hyuga. Al abrirse la puerta, desde el interior, un joven con ojos blancos, al igual que Hinata, lo miró con cara seria.

-Supongo que vienes a ver a Hinata-sama. –Su tono cortante dejó preocupado al chico e hizo que se olvidara de la causa específica de su visita.

-Etto… sí¿está disponible?, si no vengo o…

- Pasa, ya era hora que vinieras…- Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al Inuzuka.- En realidad estoy bastante preocupado, nunca había visto a Hinata-sama tan callada. Se pasa el día entrenando sola y… ¡Ni si quiera habla con Tenten! Y yo que creía que eran muy unidas…

Kiba se asustó. Hinata no eran de las que se apartan de la sociedad para consumirse en su dolor, ella querría alguien con quien hablar y con quien poder desahogar sus penas… En especial Tenten, que era su mejor amiga y la que la mejor la entendía. Se apresuró a entrar en la mansión y pasó al patio en el cual siempre había visto a su amiga entrenar. Y allí estaba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado hasta no mucho, movía sus brazos a esa velocidad que la caracterizaba en sus técnicas. Su byakugan estaba activado, supo desde un principio que Kiba estaba ahí, pero no dio muestras de que su presencia la molestara.

-Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿En serio? Kiba-kun, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, por favor, déjame entrenar…

-No, necesito hablar contigo.- La chica ignoraba las palabras de Kiba.- ¡AHORA!- Se acercó a la chica, y con precisión detuvo su mano derecha, logrando su atención, y con autoridad la llevó hasta su habitación. Hinata se asustó ante la reacción de su amigo, "¿Estará enojado conmigo? Hace tiempo que no me miraba de tal forma". Al entrar en la habitación, Kiba soltó a Hinata y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara. Se arrodilló en el suelo al frente de ella, quedando casi a su altura, le tomó de las manos y con mirada seria decidió cortar el hielo.- Sé cómo te debes sentir, pero por favor deja de comportarte de éste modo¿no ves como nos haces preocuparnos? Cada vez que faltas al entrenamiento, Kurenai-sensei se la pasa mal, Shino se pone más distante y yo… yo no puedo seguir con esto así.

-K-Kiba-kun…

-No creas que eres la única que sufre con lo de Naruto, porque al sufrir tú, sufre Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kurenai-sensei y yo. Lo único que te pido es que vuelvas a entrenar con nosotros, y que nos cuentes lo que sientes, estoy seguro que Tenten está muy preocupada porque no hayas querido hablar con ella del tema.

-Tenten-chan… Kiba-kun… Gomen ne… no… no quise preocuparte… yo…- Dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla y se dispuso a hablar.- Estás bien, te contare. Desde que Naruto-kun llegó de su entrenamiento de dos años, me había propuesto acercarme a él… Comenzamos a hablar mucho, y sentí que… nos estábamos haciendo más cercanos… Ése día estaba entrenando… y yo decidí declararme… y él… él… ¡me dio las gracias!- Dio una pausa y se llevó las manos al pecho, obligando a Kiba a mover sus manos hacia la cama, para no perder el equilibrio.- Yo… creí que el también me querría… y después… después… lo veo besando a Sakura-san… yo… yo… ¡fui tan tonta!

-"H-Hinata se declaró… No me dijo nada… ¿Ya no confía en mí?"- Un hielo recorrió su espalda, agachó su rostro que se inundó en decepción y pena, sintió cómo si su mundo se cayera en pedazos y su mirada afilada se apagó…

-Pero… ¿sabes? Cuando me llevaste a tu casa y me hablaste así, me sentí mejor, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, porque al volver a la mía, me sentí una miserable de nuevo, y no tuve el valor de salir, ni de hablar de esto… en cierta forma necesitaba verte, a pesar de que lo niegue, lo quería.

-"¡Pero de qué habla! Si no me quería ni ver, con lo que me costó que me escuchara… Takû, no la entiendo…"- Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de la chica, quien lo observaba con una agradecida sonrisa. A Kiba le traicionó su cuerpo, su corazón dio un vuelco y su cara comenzó a cambiar de color gradualmente a un rojo cada vez más intenso. Trató de disimularlo parándose rápidamente y volteándose dando la espalda a Hinata. De forma tímida se llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha a la mejilla y mirando hacia abajó prefirió abrir la boca.- E-Etto… ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la villa? Estoy seguro que te hará bien…

-Tienes razón, Kiba-kun… Etto… ¿Me esperas? Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa…- Con eso, la chica pretendía que el muchacho saliera de la habitación, pero también logró que se pusiera rojo a no dar más y que comenzara a sudar absurdamente.

-H-H- ¡Hai!- Se dirigió hacia afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada. Se apoyó en ella y miró hacia abajo.- Esto no será nada fácil…

* * *

mmm ahora dejaré unas preguntas que espero poder responder en el próximo capítulo de "No me hables de amor no correspondido"... 

_¿Que es lo que le preocupa a Kiba?_

_¿Estará ocultando algo a Hinata?_

_¿Que ropa se pondrá Hinata?_

jaja, ya, espero leer sus reviews... y porfa, si pueden, dejen criticas, porque qiero saber que le puedo agregar al fic para que sea más inmteresante...

¡Besos!


	3. Frustraciones

Traté de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, no sé si funcionó mucho. Cuando lo hice estaba bastante inspiraba, así que puse harta tragedia... bueno, nunca tanta, pero hace q a uno le de pena el pobre Kiba... Etto... gomen, pero el capítulo pasado no me quedó muy bueno... ehora estoy más conforme con mi trabajo... espero que lo disfruten, aquí, el nuevo capítulo de "No me hables de amor no correspondido" XD

* * *

**No me hables de amor no correspondido**

Frustraciones

Se le hacía imposible mantenerse tranquilo, tenía que decirle lo que le mantenía escondido. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, practicando mentalmente cómo se lo diría que se olvidó por completo que seguía apoyado en la puerta desde que salió de la habitación. La fuerza del vacío logró que el chico cayera al piso, justo arriba de Hinata. _(Nota de la autora: La puerta en la que se encontraba apoyado Kiba se abría hacia adentro de la habitación. Al abrirla Hinata, Kiba cayó de espaldas sobre ella XD)_ Sintió algo suave en su espalda, lo que le hizo dar cuenta que estaba aplastando a la ojiblanca. Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, para no hacer presión contra su cuerpo, aunque no le salió como lo planeaba. Se encontró en una posición más incómoda que la anterior, ya que quedó con una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de la chica, y sus manos apoyadas muy cerca de su cabeza… Pero lo que le hizo sonrojarse fue el hecho de que sus rostros estuvieran tan cercanos, y que Hinata se fijara en sus labios. Con cuidado, pero no lentamente, escapó de aquella posición y se puso de pie, para luego ayudarla a pararse.

- G- ¡Gomenasay! Es que me distraje y no me di cuenta que seguía apoyado…- Antes no había caído en la cuenta de que la chica llevaba un vestido ligero de color celeste con unas flores azules, unas sandalias finas y tenía tomado el pelo en una coleta baja, que con la caída se le estaba cayendo.- Te he desarmado la coleta…- Dijo mirando un poco afligido el cabello azulado de la chica.

- ¿Eh?... oh, no te preocupes, me la arreglo en un momento… aunque tendrás que esperar un poco más, Kiba-kun.- Dijo soltando una risita tranquila. Era la primera vez que reía desde ese día… ¡Vaya que se veía hermosa¿Por qué no lo hacía más seguido? Kiba puso cara de cansancio, pero después de todo él era el culpable de que tuviera que esperar más. Hinata volvió a entrar a su habitación, se sentó al frente del tocador y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos tranquilamente. Esas acciones eran las que hacían sentir más mal a Kiba, tenerla tan cerca, tan hermosa, y no poder acariciarla… Su corazón latió muy fuerte, incluso creyó que Hinata lo escucharía. La chica siguió arreglándose el cabello; no demoró en darse cuenta que Kiba la miraba de forma perdida.- ¿Qué pasa, Kiba-kun¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Ein¡Ah! Etto… ¡Sí! Estoy bien… no te preocupes, tú sigue en lo tuyo.- Se da vuelta y se apoya en la pared desde afuera del cuarto de la chica.

- Ya estoy lista¿vamos?

-H-¡Hai!

Salieron de la mansión Hyuga y caminaron a ningún lugar específico. Hacía mucho que no hablaban tanto, Hinata se veía muy animada y hablaba hasta de sus antiguas tareas de Cupido tratando inútilmente de unir a su primo con Tenten. Se notaba que Hinata ya no era la misma chica tímida de hace tres años atrás. Ahora hablaba mucho más, hacía cosas que antes nunca hubiese hecho, como su labor de Cupido o declarase a Naruto; ahora era más madura, más ágil, más divertida, más dama, más fuerte, pero más sensible, y ahora era mucho más hermosa que antes. Kiba nunca dudó que su amiga era linda, siempre lo fue, pero antes no lo había notado.

-Etto… No me había dado cuenta… ¿Por qué no está Akamaru contigo?

-Akamaru está mal, está enfermo, ahora lo está cuidando Onee-san… no puedo hacer nada por él…

-¡¿Qué¿Qué pasó?- Sintió un peso en su estómago, abrió los ojos con miedo y empalideció.

-Ayer en la mañana amaneció así, no sabemos cómo, pero parece que lo han envenenado. Onee-san no sabe si podrá sobrevivir, sólo ha emporado cada día más…

- ¿No deberías estar con él ahora en vez de estar conmigo?

-Yo…- Se detuvo, bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.- No puedo, me tiene prohibido verle… creo que Onee-san no quiere que lo vea en ese estado…- Se produjo un silencio eterno. Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Aquel perro no era cualquier mascota, era el mejor amigo de Kiba, y ella también lo quería mucho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y llevó sus manos a su boca, aún muy sorprendida.- Hinata, tengo que confesarte algo…- Levantó la cabeza y miró a la chica, tragó saliva y relajó los puños.- Yo… Yo…

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata lo interrumpió al ver al rubio doblando en la esquina de la cuadra en el que ellos se encontraban. El Uzumaki los miró alegremente y los saludó con una seña. A lo único que la ojiblanca reaccionó a hacer fue a semi-esconderse detrás del moreno y mirar con pena al chico zorruno.

-¡Hinata¡Ki-baka! Hace mucho que no hablaba con ustedes, tenía ganas de…- El Inuzuka perdió la paciencia. Apretó con fuerza su puño derecho y se lo ensartó en su cara.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HABLARNOS DE FORMA TAN COMÚN, DESGRACIADO¡IMBÉCIL¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A HINATA!- Kiba botó al suelo a Naruto y quedó sentado en su abdomen. Tiraba puñetazos con sus dos manos en la cara del Uzumaki, le quebró la nariz y la sangre comenzó a brotar de ella. El chico estaba lleno de ira. Podía decirle lo que quisiera a su amiga, pero si era algo que la haría sufrir, eso era imperdonable. El rubio no hacía ni el menor intento de detener al castaño, al parecer sabía a lo que se refería.

-¡KIBA-KUN, DETENTE POR FAVOR!- Hinata observaba la escena atónita. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan enfurecido, y a Naruto tan indefenso. Comenzó a llorar y corrió donde Kiba, lo abrazó por la espalda e intentó sacarlo de encima del chico ensangrentado.- Por favor, ya déjalo, no le hagas daño… Te lo ruego, Kiba, no lo hagas…

Su cuerpo se detuvo ante la súplica de su amiga. Se deshizo de sus brazos y suavemente se levantó de encima del chico, pero luego lo tomó con fuerza del pecho de la chaqueta y rápidamente lo levantó en el aire.

- Esta vez te salvas por que Hinata está aquí, pero no creas que te la perdonaré, basura.- Le susurró amenazante en el oído para que la muchacha no lo escuchara, y despectivamente lo soltó y caminó por su lado, evitando mirar a la ojiblanca, y luego de un rato, comenzó a correr.

- ¡¡¡K-Kiba-kun!!!- Trató de detenerlo, pero al no lograrlo, lo siguió a paso rápido. Al pasar por el lado de Naruto, cerró los ojos como si al mirarlo una maldición le caería encima. Se le hacía difícil seguir el paso del Inuzuka, él era mucho más rápido que ella, pero poco a poco, el chico disminuyó la velocidad. Hinata se detuvo al estar cerca de él, y, con tristeza, le tomó del brazo derecho, para que el chico voltease y la mirara a la cara, pero él sólo giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la chica.- Kiba-kun… ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Qué querías que hiciera! Ése idiota egocéntrico te hizo sufrir¿acaso querías que viera cómo te desmoronabas mientras él te hablaba como si no te hubiese hecho nada¡Por favor!

-¡No debiste hacerlo¡Él no tiene la culpa! Yo fui la que se imaginó cosas que no eran… ¿No ves…-Finalmente rompió en llanto- No ves que yo… yo sufro si le haces daño?

-H-Hinata…- Se volteó a verla al escuchar su llanto. Con su mano izquierda trató de tocarla, pero ella se soltó de su brazo y se alejó de él.

-No puedo seguir hablando contigo… yo… mejor me voy. Nos veremos luego, espero.- La chica dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a su hogar. Kiba se quedó mirando como la chica se marchaba. Un gran dolor invadió su pecho. "Debe ser porque me odia", pero el dolor aumentó más y más, y su respiración se volvió dificultosa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se apretó el pecho con la mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha se apoyaba en el piso para no caer totalmente, pero fue inútil.

-¡Kiba!- una voz a lo lejos lo llamaba. No pudo reconocer quien era, a penas escuchó aquella voz, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

o.O

¿Qué le pasa a Kiba?

¿Qué fue lo que le iba a decir a Hinata cuando Naruto lo interrumpió?

¿Quién encontró a Kiba?

¿Cómo reaccionará Hinata ante lo sucedido?

Todo esto y más, en el prósimo capítulo de "No me hables de amor no correspondido"

Dejen reviews... please!!!!


	4. Lo Siento

waaaa gomen, gomen, pero no tenia mucha inspiración... Aparte que ya no puedo usar el notebook en la noche, así que menos me inspiraba. Ya, como recompensa por esperar, este capitulo lo hice unas 150 palabras más largo aprox., aunq no se nota mucho... u.u sera.

Espero que les guste!!!!

* * *

**No me hables de amor no correspondido.**

Lo Siento.**  
**

Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el suelo, su cara estaba pálida y sus labios comenzaron a tornarse azules por la falta de oxígeno. El recién aparecido se acercó rápidamente al Inuzuka, lo tomó, lo acomodó en su espalda, y se lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo al Hospital de Konoha. Podía sentir cómo la respiración de su amigo se volvía cada vez más dificultosa, lo que lo obligó a apurar el paso. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con una peli rosa barriendo con cara desconforme el frontis del edificio, la chica se fijó en la persona que se acercaba a ella. Con desgano levantó su mano y lo saludó, pero al darse cuenta de que el serio chico iba corriendo hacia ella, se preocupó y dejó caer la escoba. Mientras su silueta se acercaba, se logró distinguir que no venía solo, y por lo que se deducía, la persona que traía estaba inconsciente.

-¡Shino¿Pero qué fue lo que ha sucedido?- Dijo, luego de acercarse más a él e inspeccionar el rostro de Kiba. Se volteó y le habló a dos "enfermeras" que estaban saliendo del Hospital.- ¡Hey, tú! Trae una camilla¡ahora!, y tú –miró a la otra, que tenía cara de asustada, mientras la primera iba corriendo hacia adentro del recinto.- llama a Tsunade-shichou inmediatamente. Dile que la necesito, y que Inuzuka Kiba puede estar en peligro de muerte.

-H…Hai, Sakura-sempai!- Esta última salió corriendo en la misma dirección que la primera. Al poco rato llegó la enfermera que fue a buscar la camilla con dos hombres más, los que pusieron con cuidado al chico en la camilla y se lo llevaron al interior a gran velocidad, seguidos por Sakura y Shino.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que llegara la Hokage. Cuando entró en la habitación, vio al chico conectado a un respirador, y a Sakura con sus manos sobre su torso, moviendo chakra tratando de encontrar el motivo del paro respiratorio. La aparente mujer joven se unió a su búsqueda, y juntas, comenzaron a pasar su chakra por su cuerpo.

En la sala de esperas, Shino estaba sentado muy callado, con las manos juntas sobre sus piernas. Luego de un rato en silencio y reflexión, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se supone que debería estar la recepcionista, y sacó sin permiso el teléfono. Marcó un número y se lo puso en la oreja. Esperó un tiempo, hasta que alguien decidió responder el teléfono.

-Habla Aburame Shino¿se encuentra Hinata en casa? Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella…se trata de Kiba, por favor avísale cuando llegue… Dile que venga inmediatamente al hospital, que aquí le contaré lo que pasó… sí… Sayonara, Neji.- Colgó, se sentó otra vez, con su cara tan seria como siempre, esperando en silencio hasta que llegara Hinata o que saliera Tsunade o Sakura con alguna noticia sobre su amigo.

Pasaban los minutos, y ninguna de las personas que esperaba aparecía. A lo mejor sería buena idea enviar a algunos insectos a que buscaran a Hinata, quizás ni si quiera había llegado a su casa aún, y no sabía cuando recibiría el mensaje. En voz baja murmuró una orden y tres insectos salieron volando del cuello de su chaqueta dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar. Shino siguió esperando. Al parecer tenía una paciencia inquebrantable, no mostraba nervios ni miedo por lo que le pasara a Kiba, tampoco parecía aburrido de esperar tanto tiempo. Ya casi se cumplía una hora esperando cuando apareció la chica ojiblanca corriendo por la entrada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shino la estaba esperando sentado, tomó asiento a su lado. Lo miró con cara muy preocupada; Shino sabía lo que quería decir Hinata antes de que pudiese abrir los labios, y prefirió responder a la pregunta antes de que la formulara.

-Hace cercano a una hora me lo encontré botado en medio de la calle, no estaba respirando bien y estaba inconsciente. Me lo traje lo antes posible y desde entonces que no he tenido noticia de qué es lo que sucede.

El silenció abundó en la blanca habitación que lograba poner tensos a todos. Hinata no reaccionaba ante las palabras de su compañero, era imposible, si sólo hace unos momentos había estado con Kiba, e incluso había tenido la suficiente fuerza como para golpear a Naruto hasta romperle la nariz… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en tan poco tiempo alguien sano dejara de respirar normalmente? "Esto no puede estar sucediendo… Kiba-kun estaba bien… debe ser un mal sueño, o a lo mejor es una broma de mal gusto… esto… esto no es real", se trataba de auto convencer, pero algo le decía que era real. Nunca se había sentido tan triste, pero sin poder derramar ni una lágrima. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, en su estómago sintió un vacío, y si no fuera porque estaba sentada, se podría decir que sus piernas no la resistirían de pie ni por un segundo.

Se abrió la puerta de la sala de urgencias, y de ella salió una mujer rubia con carácter rudo, seguida de la peli rosa con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Tsunade miró a Shino, para luego posar sus ojos en los blancos de Hinata, y detenerse allí.

- Al parecer ha consumido algún tipo de veneno, pero aún no logramos identificarlo, sólo nos queda esperar a que algo suceda. Ahora se lo están llevando a una habitación particular – Por detrás de ella pasaron aquellos hombres que habían entrado a Kiba al recinto, lo llevaban en aquella camilla, conectado a una cantidad alarmante de aparatos.-, en un rato más lo pueden ver. No gasten mucha energía hablándole, no los oirá. Bueno, mejor me voy, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. –Se volteó hacia Sakura, que la miraba tranquilamente- Cualquier cosa que suceda me haces llamar inmediatamente.

La mujer se dirigió a la salida de forma elegante y a la vez poco delicada. Hinata estaba pasmada, se quedó mirando la nada, con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Shino se levantó del asiento, se acercó a Hinata y le puso una mano en el hombro, como queriendo mostrarle que estaba con ella y que todo estaría bien, pero no logró tranquilizarla del todo.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. A demás, creo que sería lo mejor que alguien comunicara lo sucedido a su familia.- El chico se mostró tranquilo, a pesar de que por dentro se sintiera solitario, ya que Kiba era uno de los pocos en los que confiaba plenamente y con el que mejor se lo pasaba. Y, en cierta forma, no podía demostrarle a Hinata que él estaba preocupado, porque si la chica lo notaba, se desmoronaría más rápidamente. No quería dejarla sola, pero sus obligaciones lo llamaban. Caminó hacia la salida con pasos lentos y calmados- Tranquila- Dijo en un susurro que Hinata no pudo oír, y abandonó el frio lugar.

Sakura observaba a Hinata, como si creyera que en cualquier momento la chica se fuera a desmayar. Le ponía los nervios de punta verla tan callada y con esa expresión tan ausente. Rápidamente se fue hasta un largo pasillo y se perdió de vista, pero la ojiblanca no se percató de su ausencia: seguía mirando a la pared de enfrente suyo, como si en ella encontrara alguna respuesta a sus dudas. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal situación¿En qué momento podrían haber envenenado a su amigo¿Por qué justo ahora sucedía? Se sentía desconsiderada, muy en el fondo sabía que su amigo trataba de defenderla cuando le pegó al Uzumaki, seguro que no la quería ver mal, pero ella se había limitado a decirle que lo que él había hecho la había puesto triste… ¡Como si lo que hizo Naruto no le hubiese hecho daño! Apretó los puños contra su regazo, aguantando lágrimas de culpabilidad… lo único que quería era ver a Kiba y disculparse de lo que había hecho. En eso, Sakura volvió a aparecer en la sala de espera y, tomándola de la muñeca, se llevó a la Hyuga con ella por los blancos e interminables pasillos.

-Sa­…Sakura-san… ¿qué sucede?

-Sólo sígueme- Disminuyó la velocidad, hasta que paró en seco al frente de una puerta que tenía grabado el número 48. La abrió con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido –Pasa, creo que necesitabas verlo¿no? –La empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

La habitación era blanca entera, con la excepción del piso, que era del color de la madera. Había diversas cortinas que separaban la habitación en sectores, cada uno con una cama (también blanca), todas vacías, menos una que se ubicaba al final de la habitación. Hinata avanzó por el espacio que se formaba entre las camas y terminó en la de Kiba. El chico estaba conectado a aquel sinfín de máquinas que vio antes. Estaba dormido. Se arrodilló a su lado izquierdo, y, tomando su mano y llevándosela a la mejilla, cerró los ojos y dejó caer unas lágrimas sobre ella.

-K…Kiba-kun… Yo solo quería decirte que… yo… lo siento. No debí decirte eso, no era cierto… ¡Gomenasai!- Apretó su mano entre las suyas, y las mantuvo allí por un rato. Luego dejó delicadamente el brazo del chico donde estaba antes, y lo miró al rostro pálido que alguna vez fue moreno.

Se puso de pie, con la intención de irse de la habitación, pero de repente, las máquinas a las que Kiba se encontraba conectado comenzaron a sonar estruendosamente y pronto en el cuarto Sakura, seguida de ninjas médicos alarmados. Uno de ellos empujó a Hinata para que se hiciera a un lado, y rápidamente se unió a los demás haciendo usos de las técnicas de resurrección. Miraba atónita como trataban de ayudar a su amigo.

-No… Kiba-kun… ¡No!

-¡Sáquenla de aquí!- Gritó Sakura con autoridad. Una ninja médico se acercó a ella y trató de sacarla del lugar, pero la chica mostraba resistencia. De pronto, todo se aquietó, la mujer dejó de tratar de sacar a Hinata del cuarto, Hinata dejó de pelear por quedarse, Sakura se alejó de la cama, al igual que los demás ninjas, y miró su reloj pulsera. Aquel sonido dejaba claro lo que pasaba. Ese pitito molesto que no paraba, hasta que una mano apagó el aparato del que procedía.- Hora de la muerte, 18:35.

-No… No… "esto es un mal sueño… Kiba-kun… Kiba-kun…" ¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

Sí, sí, lo se, soy mala, soy una asesina... u.u

pero, el fic aún no termina...

¿Qué sucederá con Hinata?

¿Qué dirá la madre de Kiba¿Y la hermana?

¿Qué pasa con Akamaru?

¿Cómo fue que a Kiba lo envenenaron?

¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

Y... ¿Hinata llegará a saber qué era lo que Kiba le quería decir?

ya, dejen reviews, no importa que sean amenazas de muerte, pero dejen sus comentarios


	5. La Falta Que Me Haces

HI!! Gomenasay... he sido una ingrata, y no he avanzado en mi fic... les dedico este capitulo a Temari, que tanto me insistio en que lo continuara, y si no ubiese sido por ella me ubiese olvidado x copleto de q existia U. Tambien pido disculpas por el curso que tomo la historia, pero es necesario q pase esto!! y gracias xq fueron pocos los que me quisieron matar u.u' Espero que disfruten del capitulo... Por culpa del colegio, de mi flog y x tener q dormirme temprano no podia inspirarme, pero en estos dias me ilumbre (algo) asi q creo q qedo bien. Esta vez el capi no lo corrigio mi hermana asi q no creo q haya qedao tan bien coo los otros pero espero q les guste... ya, mejor dejo de hablar y les paso el capi XD

* * *

**No me hables de amor no correspondido**

La falta que me hace

Su respiración cesó en un instante y el agujero negro que se había formado en su abdomen fue subiendo hasta llegar al corazón, donde en algún momento sintió felicidad al estar al lado de aquel hombre. Puede que suene estúpido, pero cuando él estuvo a su lado, nunca lo vio como el hombre que era, sólo lo veía como su amigo… Su mejor amigo, aquel que ya no estaba. Las enfermeras por fin dejaron de hacer esfuerzos para detenerla, y Hinata solo reaccionó a correr hasta el lado de su amigo ausente. Lo abrazó, como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, se aferró al deseo de que despertara, y empapada en llanto susurraba su nombre hasta que en un momento dado, comenzó a gritarlo. El solo hecho de imaginarse su vida sin él era horrible; nunca le había dado la importancia que debía a la compañía de su amigo, y ahora se arrepentía de no haber valorado todo lo bueno de Kiba, aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, aquel que le dio cariño cuando sabía que no lo conseguiría de su familia… Nunca se había dado cuenta de los que sentía por el chico perruno que con sus bromas, con sus juegos y sus niñerías siempre lograban hacerla sentir importante. Sí, últimamente estaba cambiado, estaba más maduro y más serio, pero en esencia seguía siendo un niño, ése niño que tanto quería. ¿Sería el dolor el que la hizo actuar así? Sabía que ya no estaba allí, pero algo la impulsó a levantar la mirada hacia su rostro pasivo, y sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, se acercó hacia él y unió sus labios con los de Kiba. Todas las presentes guardaron silencio, y Sakura se acercó a Hinata.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que salgas… Ahora, él ya no está- Le tocó el hombro con cariño. Debía admitirlo, todo ese tiempo practicando la medicina se había vuelto un poco fría, pero aún le conmocionaba la muerte, en especial de aquel compañero con el que estuvieron juntos por años en la academia. Y le rompía el alma el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada y ver a Hinata así. La chica ojiblanca se levantó suavemente y miró a Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos esbozó una sonrisa vacía y casi sin mover los labios pronunció unas amargas palabras.

-¡No! Él está bien… ¡Dime que se pondrá bien!

-¡Reacciona, Hinata! Él está… está muerto

Se demoró unos minutos en asimilar ese hecho.

-Kiba-kun… ya no volverás, ¿ne?- Por fin se había calmado. Pero eso no significaba que estaba feliz. Contemplaba con nostalgia esos cabellos marrones y los párpados de aquellos afilados ojos que siempre la miraban con tanto cariño, y sus labios que habían adquirido ese color azulino que tanta pena le causaba. Cerró los puños con fuerza alrededor de las sábanas, mientras sollozaba murmurando frases incomprensibles.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El rostro de Tsume estaba del mismo color que el de Kiba. Sus labios se despegaron para dejar salir palabras que nunca se llegaron a formar. Sus fríos ojos negros estaban vidriosos. Por muy fría que fuera aquella mujer, seguía siendo madre, y el mayor dolor que puede sufrir una madre es perder a un hijo. No era necesario que se lo digieran, ella ya lo sabía. Su hijo nunca estaría tan tranquilo, ni cuando dormía lo era; Tsume había pasado años a su lado, y nunca demostró algún signo de paz, o por lo menos de esa paz 

que mostraba en aquel instante. Miró a los ojos a Hinata, quien los tenía hinchados por tanto llorar, y los surcos de sus lágrimas seguían marcados en su rostro. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba? A pesar de que sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse, avanzó por la sala y se sentó en la cama que yacía su hijo.

-Siempre tan impaciente…- Con su mano acarició el rostro de Kiba.- No… ¿No podías esperarme un tiempo más?- El nudo que se le formó en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando, sólo pudo morderse el labio mientras lloraba como en su vida lo había hecho, mientras Hana se incorporaba en la habitación.

-¿P-Pero qué…? No… ¡Kiba!- Se acercó corriendo al otro lado de la cama, donde aún seguía de pie Hinata, y con un leve empujón la apartó de su lado para acercarse a su hermano.

0

-Aún no sabemos qué tipo de veneno fue el que ingirió Inuzuka Kiba. Sé que lo que les voy a pedir puede ser un poco cruel, pero necesito que me autoricen para hacerle una investigación más profunda a su muerte.- Dijo la Hokage a la madre de Kiba, que estaba sentada afuera de la habitación. Esperó unos instantes pero no había respuesta por parte de ella.- Lo siento, Tsume, pero necesito una respuesta. Con esto puedo lograr hacer un antído…

-¡¿Y DE QUÉ NOS SIRVE QUE HAGA UN MALDITO ANTÍDOTO SI YA NO VOLVERÁ A LA VIDA?!- Saltó de su asiento y apuntó hacia la Hokage. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero qué más daba, su hijo no volvería a la vida, ¿no?

-¡CÁLMATE! NO SEAS EGOÍSTA ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI NO HACEMOS ALGO, SU MUERTE HABRÁ SIDO EN VANO?- Las palabras atravesaron a Tsume como mil kunais desgastados.

-Está bien, pero trata que no… no quede muy dañado su cuerpo, por favor, trátalo con cuidado, ¿ne?

-Por supuesto, sólo trataremos de quitarle todo el veneno y analizar las consecuencias, los síntomas y cosas por el estilo. Entonces, con su permiso, me voy.

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo. Abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho con fuerza y tenía el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. ¿De qué le servía estar allí? Pero necesitaba mantenerse en aquel lugar, sentía que en él seguía el espíritu de su amigo.

Tsunade se había llevado su cuerpo de allí, y seguía sacando veneno, a pesar de haber sacado antes, había cantidades que se le había hecho imposible extraer. Se puso a analizarlo cuidadosamente, tratando de averiguar qué tipo de veneno podía afectar de esa forma. Los venenos que conocía tenían como síntomas la perdida de movilidad, dolores insoportables al estómago o perdida de sentidos, pero ninguno había causado un paro respiratorio. El líquido era bastante peculiar: era viscoso, de color amarillo verdoso y con un olor muy similar al limón. Eso explicaba como Kiba, con su olfato tan sensible, no se había percatado de algo fuera de lo común. Se encerró en un laboratorio por un largo tiempo.

0

Pasaron dos días después de la muerte de Kiba. Tsume y Hana no querías que redujeran a cenizas el cuerpo del chico, como era común hacerlo en la aldea, así que rogaron que se le enterrara. Hinata había pasado el tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, llorando todo el día, logrando preocupar solamente a Neji. Era hora del funeral y la ojiblanca no parecía tener intenciones de ir a la ceremonia de despedida a su amigo.

- ¡Hinata-sama! Por favor, vaya… Sé que es muy duro para usted, para todos lo es, pero usted más que nadie debe ir allí. Inuzuka lo querría así.- Neji le hablaba a través de la puerta, ya que Hinata se rehusaba a salir de su cuarto.

- Lo siento, Neji-nii-sama, pero no tengo la fuerza. E-En serio, no puedo. N-necesito estar sola- La chica estaba acostaba bajo las mantas, sin ánimo y con los ojos hinchados, secos de tanto haber llorado.

Su primo no estaba para niñerías. Era algo que ella debía hacer, por muy mal que se sintiera, era su amigo, y tenía que estar allí. Estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo cuando un chico apareció por detrás y lo sujetó.

-Neji, déjame tratar.- Lo soltó y se acercó a la puerta, casi pegando su cara a la puerta.- Hinata-chan, disculpa, en verdad lo siento… Por favor, ven conmigo, ¡es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él-dattebayo!

-Na-Naruto-kun…

* * *

tratare de apurarme con el ultimo capitulo, ya? para no recibir tantas quejas XD


	6. La Despedida

Sinceramente... GOMENASAY POR LA TARDANZA Y POR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!!

devo admitirlo... fue un capitulo del asco el anterior. Como recompensa: este capitulo, con 3.475 palabras (sin incluir lo q yo escribo aca arriba y allá abajo), con un sello de aprovacion por parte de Mafka (mi hermana), asi q en serio, espero que disfruten de este capi. que sería el último, sin contar el epílogo, que explicará un poco los hechos contados que me qedaron un poco desordenados... ya, no doy más rodeos, aqi esta el capi

**_DISFRUTENLO!! :D_**

* * *

**No Me Hables de amor no correspondido**

La Despedida

Abrió la puerta con esa timidez que la caracterizaba. Sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, que amenazaban con no poder sostenerla más.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -Se le acercó y lo miró a los ojos. Esa mirada triste le rompía el corazón al rubio; no podía evitar sentirse culpable por gran parte del sufrimiento de la niña, no, mujer de los ojos blancos.

- Vamos, que nos esperan, cámbiate de ropa, te esperamos abajo'ttebayo- Se volteó y bajó las escaleras.

- Hinata-sama…

-No te preocupes, Neji-nii-san, creo que después de todo si podré con esto. Aunque me duela, lo mejor es que me despida de él. Y-yo soy tan to-torpe, no-no aproveché estar con Kiba cuando pude- Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus sonrojadas mejillas- Mejor me cambio rápido, no debería llegar tarde

-Hai. Le espero abajo entonces.

Hinata se cambiaba lentamente su vestimenta, no tenía fuerzas para apresurarse, y menos con esa depresión que se apoderaba de ella. Sacó su blusa negra, la misma con la que había ido al funeral del tercer Hokage, pero se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba buena, y entonces sacó un vestido negro, simple y sin mangas, pero elegante. Se peinó con calma y delicadeza y se puso un poco de sombra para que no se le notara tanto que había llorado. Sacó unos zapatos, negros también, de tacón bajo, y se los colocó. Salió de la habitación a paso calmado, bajó los escalones con suavidad y se encontró en la sala con que la esperaban Naruto, Neji, Sakura y Shino.

-Veo que ya estás lista, Hinata.- Por primera vez vio al Aburame con su cara totalmente al descubierto, con lentes oscuros más alargados, y vestía de negro, al igual que ella

-Hinata, te ves hermosa… Seguro que… Seguro que a Kiba le hubiese encantado verte así- Dijo la pelirosa con lágrimas en sus ojos. Vestía una falda negra de alto sobre la rodilla y una camisa del mismo color. Estaba aferrada al brazo de Naruto, que la miraba con conmoción. Al verlos tan juntos, tan cariñosos, el corazón le dolió de forma repentina. ¿Eran celos? Seguro que lo que sentía por Naruto la hacía sentirse así… Pero, ¿y si el solo hecho de verlos juntos era el que le dolía?, ¿Y si les tenía envidia en vez de celos?

-Mejor vamos, no creo que quieran llegar tarde.- Dijo Neji al ver la expresión del rostro de su prima. La tomó del codo y la sacó de la mansión, seguido por los demás.

Al fin llegaron al lugar. Hana lloraba al lado de su madre, que tenía una expresión ausente. Hinata observó a todos los rostros presentes, y se percató de que menos de la mitad de la aldea estaba presente, ni la Hokage estaba allí. Ella sabía que la muerte de Kiba no fue heroica como la de otros ninjas, pero ¿acaso él no fue importante también?, al parecer no lo era.

Y entonces se percató de que no debió haber asistido, porque con cada mirada de los presentes, su corazón se encogía más y más.

La ceremonia comenzó, el tiempo se paró y el cielo se oscureció para la chica, a pesar de que estaba despejado en su totalidad. Con una rosa blanca entre sus dedos, miraba desde su asiento como la familia del Inuzuka se despedía del chico con melancolía. Ese ataúd negro tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano la mantenía tranquila.

Llegó su momento de despedirse. Con pasos lentos y seguros, caminó hasta el lugar donde yacía su amigo. Lo miró por la abertura del féretro… Se veía tan tranquilo, tan feliz, tan inexpresivo; aquel no podía ser el mismo Kiba que conocía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que le nubló la vista; le susurró disculpas, acarició la rosa en sus manos, y la depositó al interior, la colocó entre los dedos… ¿fríos? Fríos no estaban, si no que bastante cálidos. Debía ser por el sol que lo iluminaba… Sí, eso era.

Levantó su rostro, y al comenzar a caminar para alejarse del lugar, vio de reojo como se movía el pecho de Kiba. Asustada, se volteó en busca de aquella señal, pero otra vez su cuerpo estaba quieto. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas?

Se acercaba el momento del entierro, y Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto, todos los que fueron alguna vez los amigos del Inuzuka, llevaron el ataúd a pie hasta el cementerio, donde un profundo agujero en la tierra los esperaba. Unas últimas palabras, y el cuerpo sería enterrado bajo la tierra para siempre.

-¡Deténganse!- Desde lo lejos se escuchó el grito desesperado de la Hokage. Corría a gran velocidad, hasta que se detuvo por completo al frente de todas las personas allí presentes.- Es-Esperen… Inuzuka no está muerto.

Todos quedaron conmocionados, nadie asimilaba las palabras de Tsunade. Tsume no sabía si estar feliz, triste, enojada o simplemente no creer lo que le decían, pero más que mal, ¿no era la misma Hokage la que se lo afirmaba? Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue ir a comprobar que su hijo estaba vivo, nunca perdería la esperanza de que lo fuera a estar. Se acercó a donde estaba Kiba, al ataúd, levantó la tapa, y vio de nuevo su cara tranquila, pacífica; y la tristeza y la ira se apoderaron de ella. Se abalanzó sobre la Hokage y tomándola de la ropa, la levantó de forma amenazante, olvidando con quien estaba tratando.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir con esta farsa?! ¡No por ser la Hokage tienes el derecho de pisotear nuestros sentimientos! ¡Acabo de perder a mi hijo!

Se hizo una pausa, el ambiente se puso tenso, todo el mundo callaba en ese mismo instante.

-Tsume, suéltame ahora.- Al no ver una reacción de parte de la mujer, levantó la mano derecha y con fuerza (moderada para toda la que tenía) apretó la muñeca de la Inuzuka.- Creo que antes de dejarme mal ante todos, deberías pensar en lo que haces y con quién lo haces.- 

Tsume la liberó, pero en su miraba aún estaban reflejadas la ira y la tristeza.- Como dije anterior mente- Se dirigió a los presentes- Inuzuka no está muerto

-¡Pero si yo misma lo vi morir! ¡Murió en mis propios brazos!

-No, Sakura, lo que sucedió en realidad fue que todo su organismo dejó de funcionar…

-¡Pero eso es lo mismo que morir!- Le interrumpió Sakura, que no lograba entender que su maestra le diera una escusa tan incoherente.

-¿Me permites continuar?

-Eh… Etto… Gomen.

-Sus órganos dejaron de funcionar, pero solo por una cantidad limitada de tiempo, por los efectos del veneno al cual fue sometido. Luego de una investigación bastante profunda –se tomó las manos por la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el irregular terreno -logré identificar el veneno que ingirió Inuzuka: el llamado Suero de la Muerte Corta. Éste actúa paralizando todos los órganos, simulando una muerte perfecta, pero entre un día y medio y dos y medio, poco a poco se van recuperando los signos vitales…

-"Entonces… lo que yo vi…"-El corazón le latía a gran velocidad y comenzó a sentirse mareada. Demasiadas cosas la habían pasado en un poco más de una semana. Hinata sentía desvanecerse, se afirmó del brazo de Shino mientras de a poco iba cayendo. Por suerte, el chico la logró atajar antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Y justo en el momento en que una perdía la conciencia, otro la recuperaba.

Kiba no solía despertar de forma tranquila, y esta no iba a ser una excepción. Apretó sus párpados y se llevó las manos a los ojos para restregárselos con fuerza… Pero tuvo un pequeño problema: sus brazos no lograban doblarse a lo ancho como podría haberlo hecho en su cama o en cualquier otro lugar. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero aún no lograba ver bien, éstos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz. Intentó sentarse, pero su cabeza chocó con "algo". Dio un grito de dolor, lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Miró sobre sí, pero solo vio el cielo despejado… un momento, ¿no se suponía que estaba en su cama? ¿y con qué se había pegado si no había nada allí arriba? Y recién en ese momento se percató de las paredes acolchadas ubicadas a sus lados. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, y subió sus manos hasta encontrarse con el causante del golpe: una ventana de vidrio demasiado transparente. En ese momento se desesperó, y comenzó a golpear el vidrio.

-¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! ¡QUE ALGUIÉN ME SAQUE! ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO!

-¿Ahora me creen?- Dijo Tsunade con calma. Algunas señoras cuchicheaban por lo bajo, otras lloraban, otras se abrazaban, mientras los hombre se acercaban con curiosidad al féretro viendo como un hiperactivo Kiba lo golpeaba desde adentro. La Hokage se acercó a ellos, y con autoridad comenzó a dar órdenes, muy satisfecha de su trabajo-¡HEY TÚ! Abre esta cosa, que así se nos morirá el niño de un ataque cardiaco… ¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdenle a bajar! No creo que después de dos días de "dormir" tenga tanta fuera como…

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Puedo arreglármelas sólo!- Al parecer, Kiba tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer todo por su cuenta… De un salto salió del ataúd, se tambaleó un poco, acomodó sus ropas, a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada estar con ropas tan formales; observó a la gente a su alrededor, y vio a su madre y su hermana llorando en silencio mientras le regalaban una triste sonrisa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsume lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo prácticamente sin respiración. Kiba no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, pero se estaba tan bien en los brazos de su madre. Su hermana lo contemplaba con las manos en el pecho, esperando paciente a su turno de abrazarlo.

Y comenzó a acercarse la gente a verlo, a abrazarlo, a hablarle. Pero faltaban dos personas en acercársele: Shino y Hinata. Se separó de la gente y fue a buscar a la chica, pero por mucho que tratara de ver, no funcionaba, no la encontraba; así que usó de su olfato y encontró ese olor tan maravilloso no lejos de allí. Cuando logró verla, la encontró inconsciente en el suelo, en los brazos de una tranquilo, pero conmocionado Shino. Éste, al ver al Inuzuka, dejó con delicadeza la cabeza de la ojiblanca en el suelo y se le acercó. Primero se miraron un rato a los ojos.

-Me alegro que estés bien.- Dijo Shino mientras se le acercaba y le daba la mano

-Hmp- El chico de las mejillas pintadas no estaba acostumbrado a que Shino le diera la mano, y eso le sorprendía bastante. Aunque cuando quedó totalmente impactado fue cuando Shino lo acercó hacia sí y lo abrazó de forma afectuosa, mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda. -¿Qué le paso a Hinata?

-Se desmayó al saber que no estabas muerto.

Cuando al fin Shino lo soltó, se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado para contemplar su belleza. En sus mejillas aún se distinguían los surcos de los ríos de lágrimas que corrieron por ellas, sus labios habían perdido color, y su rostro estaba pálido, pero aún así la encontraba hermosa. Con cuidado corrió unos mechones de cabello de su rostro y una sonrisa dulce se le dibujó en los labios. Y con sus caricias, Hinata comenzó a despertar y mientras abría los ojos, la imagen de su acompañante se iba formando, haciéndole reaccionar más rápido. Se sentó y lo miró a los ojos mientras los suyos se humedecían otra vez, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas por aquellos surcos ya marcados.

-Ki-Kiba-kun…

-Eh… Vamos, no llores, Hinata.

-Pero es que, tu… Creí que ya no volvería a verte… ¡Te extrañé tanto!- No tenía el valor de abrazarlo, de tocarlo, por eso sólo agachó la cabeza apretando sus manos apoyadas a su costado. Kiba no podía resistirse a verla llorar así, y menos si era por él que lo hacía. Actuó por reflejo, tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a sí, para luego rodearla con sus brazos mientras se perdía en la fragancia de sus cabellos.

- Te dije que no lloraras, no me gusta que estés así- La apretó contra sí con más fuerza, y la chica correspondió el abrazo, posando sus manos en su espalda, y la cabeza en su hombro, llorando con más fuerza aún y diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Tsunade se llevó a Kiba al Hospital por unos días. No podía dejar que una oportunidad como esa de investigar a la primera víctima de ese veneno en la villa.

Al volver a casa, Kiba sólo preguntaba por Akamaru. Le importaba un pimiento que haya estado "muerto" por dos días completos, lo único que quería era saber el estado de salud de su mascota. Buscó por todos lados: En su habitación, en el jardín, en el baño, en la cocina… Todos los lugares donde el can solía estar o jugar.

-Que no te esfuerces tanto, te he dicho miles de veces que no tengo a Akamaru aquí… Además, ¿cómo es que un perrote tan grande como él no se pueda encontrar en una casa tan pequeña como ésta?- Decía Hana, por milésima vez en tres días.

-Pero ¡donde más puede estar! Oh, vamos, no me digas que lo dejaste solo con todos los otros perros que cuidas…

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo puede estar solo si está con todos esos perros?

-Grrr…- Comenzó a enojarse el chico. ¿Que acaso no le podía entender?- Takû… Bueno, no importa, pero… ¿cómo está?

- Bastante bien, ahora come e incluso tiene ánimos para romperme los platos de la comida…

-¡Jaja! Te lo tiene bien merecido.

Y así continuaron la pelea. Pero Hana disfrutaba peleando con su hermano, ahora lo valoraba más que antes.

Pasaban las semanas, Tsunade, Tsume y Hana investigaban los sucesos y trataba de encontrar un culpable para lo sucedido, pero sin incluir en esto a Kiba. Hasta ahora, sólo habían llegado a la conclusión de que el sicópata que había envenenado a Kiba era el que el que había envenenado a Akamaru.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que Akamaru había visto al culpable, que era testigo de lo que había pasado. Cuando éste estuvo completamente recuperado, hablo con Kiba sobre estos sucesos. Nadie más le entendía, alguien tenía que saber.

-_Kiba, tengo que hablar contigo…_

-¿Qué pasa, Akamaru?-Le sorprendió ver al can entrar a su habitación tan serio. Generalmente no entraba en él tan cuidadosamente, solía ser más… bruto.

-_Es sobre lo que pasó ese día… ¿Te acuerdas, que un día antes que me enfermara, tú me dejaste dormir fuera de la puerta de la cocina? Ese día estaba como asfixiado, necesitaba dormir fuera y…_

_-_Ve al grano, ¡me desesperas!

-_Bueno… un hombre quería entrar a la casa, estaba oscuro y no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí…_

_-_¡Sí que tenía que ser ciego! Hasta ahora no hay nadie que no note tu presencia… ¡Ja!

-_No me interrumpas con esas estupideces por favor…_

-Je... Je… Gomen –juntó sus manos frente su rostro y cerró los ojos en un gesto de disculpa.

-_El punto es, que al verme se asustó, trató de atacarme pero no pudo. Me di cuenta que tenía sus bolsos llenos de frascos y jeringas. Tomó una jeringa y me la enterró en la espalda. Después entró a la casa y de ahí no recuerdo más. Creo que su objetivo no era yo, si no tú, pero lo que no comprendo es por qué tardó tanto el que… bueno, te hiciera efecto el veneno._

_-_Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Creo que lo mejor sería… -"Toc-toc" la puerta sonó, e interrumpió la conversación entre los dos.- Eh… ¿quién es?

–K-Kiba-kun, ¿puedo pasar?

– "¡Mierda! Espero que no me haya escuchado nada…" S-Sí, pasa… –Rascó nerviosamente su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

–¿He interrumpido? ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? –terminó de abrir la puerta y se encontró a Kiba sentado en el marco de la ventana y a Akamaru al frente suyo, sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda, pero girando su rostro hacia ella mientras movía enérgicamente su cola.- ¡Oh! ¡Akamaru, estás bien! –Se lanzó al cuello del perro, y Kiba evitaba verla, centrando su vista en las calles de la aldea. Da un suspiro.

–Ya ni me acuerdo como era estar en alguna misión… ¡Cuánto desearía volver a hacer algo! Aunque fuera tratar de atrapar a un estúpido gato. Quiero encontrar al bastardo que hizo mi vida tan… tan… ¡tan aburrida! –Reclamó, aún sin verla. Al escuchar esto, Hinata se alarmó. Se separó de Akamaru y caminó lentamente hasta sentarse al frente de Kiba.

–No digas eso. No busques al que te envenenó… Por favor, no lo hagas –Le tomó las manos para que el chico la mirara a los ojos; aquellos ojos que habían llorado tanto por él, y que ahora estaban a punto de volver a hacerlo.

–Hi-Hinata…

–Cuando te creí muerto, me sentí totalmente sola, y me di cuenta que sin ti, no existo, no soy nada, yo… yo no quiero volver a perderte. K-Kiba-kun, no trates de hacer cosas que sean peligrosas, no viviría si… –apretó sus manos alrededor de las suyas, agachó la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos–… si tú ya no estás a mi lado

Y ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Lloró y lloró mientras Kiba la miraba paralizado. Akamaru ladró, diciéndole "¡_haz algo! No aguanto oír a esta chica llorar"_, obligándolo a deshacerse de las manos de ella y a acercársele lentamente

–No quiero verte así, menos si es por mi culpa… no te preocupes, no haré nada. –le susurró al oído, mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Ahora que recordaba, Kiba la había abrazado miles de veces, pero nunca de tal modo. El impacto de su cercanía la dejó sin respiración por un momento, y sus sollozos pararon. Pero al sentirse tan cálida entre sus brazos, la pena se volvió a apoderar de ella, haciéndola apoyarse en el hombro de su fiel amigo, y rodeando su espalda con sus delgados brazos. Y siguió 

llorando. Pero la protección que le daba el estar con él la tranquilizó. Se separó de él para mirarle a los afilados ojos, y lentamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Muy cerca. Podían sentir el aliento del otro golpear sus rostros.

–Me di cuenta de que no es a él al que necesito para ser feliz. Kiba… te necesito… te quiero…

–No es necesario que sigas… yo… –Se alejó torpemente de ella, sonrojado, evitando sus claros ojos–... Hinata, siempre me has gustado. No sabes cómo me dolía verte sufrir por ese idiota, no mereces que te ignoren. –Se volteó para encontrarse de nuevo con su rostro, que ahora estaba sonrojado. La tomó de los hombros con firmeza. – Eres maravillosa. No me atrevía a contarte, tú no te fijabas en mí ¡Siempre él! Temía que por no corresponderte, te alejaras de mí. Por eso te entendía, porque sé lo que se siente que la persona que amas ame a otra.

–Gomen, Kiba-kun… no me di cuenta de que… ¡fui tan ciega! Pero ahora y-yo estoy segura de lo que siento. Kiba-kun… yo… yo…

Pero no pudo seguir, sus labios eran prisioneros de los del chico. Lentamente, el suave roce de sus bocas los sumergía a una cantidad incalculable de sensaciones y sabores. Se encontraban totalmente concentrados en disfrutar el sabor del otro, con los ojos cerrados. Kiba le acariciaba el cabello, Hinata rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, y no descansaron de besarse hasta que les faltó el aire necesario para seguir. Se miraron a los ojos, con dulzura, se sonrojaron, con timidez, se abrazaron, con fuerza. Kiba no aguantaba el silencio, pero no sabía que hablarle. Pero Hinata no se sentía incómoda. Al contrario, complacida, escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su amigo.

¿Qué más necesitaba? Ahora su mente estaba despejada, podía ver con claridad quién era al que necesitaba, y el que necesitaba de ella. Si bien, ya nada sería como antes, eso no significaba que lo perdería como amigo para siempre; sabía muy bien que Kiba nunca dejaría de tratarla con el respeto y el cariño de hace alrededor de 6 años atrás. El Inuzuka fue su diario de vida, le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, y mejor aún, la trataba de aconsejar. Hinata siempre le lloraba sus problemas, reía con él y confiaba ciegamente en él. En cierta forma, sabía que él no la dejaría, que la cuidaría. Él siempre fue su fiel amigo, al que le hablaba de su amor no correspondido.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bua!! me qedo cursi u.u

jeje... espero que este capi le diera mil patadas al anterior... q me arrepiento d haberlo escrito u.u'

ya, besos a todos los q se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, o simplemente x leer lo q escribo. No prometo q escriba el epílogo pronto, pero trataré de hacerlo lo antes podible

ByeBye!!


	7. Epílogo?

**Epílogo**

Más que un epílogo, éste "capítulo" será una gran "Nota de la Autora"

Voy a explicar las preguntas del capítulo cuatro titulado: "Lo Siento"

-¿Cómo fue que a Kiba lo envenenaron? Y, ¿quién está detrás de todo esto?

Hace muchos años, en la aldea de Konoha existía un clan especializado en venenos, pero mantenían su habilidad en secreto para poder cumplir sus pedidos y así conseguir dinero. Pero cuando apareció el clan Inuzuka, éstos se vieron en peligro, ya que su buen olfato detectaba hasta el veneno más cautelo de los existentes o los que podían crear. Pasaron los años, y éste clan fue desterrado de Konoha por todas las muertes que se estaban provocando, y que fueron descubiertas por los Inuzuka. Pasaron décadas planeando su venganza, pero ningún plan les funcionaba.

En este clan había un joven que era muy fuerte, pero le faltaban dos cosas muy importantes para destacar en su familia: inteligencia y habilidad. Todo lo que hacía tenia efectos secundarios, y ninguno llegaba a matar ni siquiera a una rata. Él quería demostrar que valía tanto o más que los demás jóvenes del clan, y para ello se entrenó hasta que se volvió un hombre fuerte y listo. Pero aún seguía siendo un "poco" torpe.

Al llegar a Konoha, encontrar la casa de los Inuzuka no sería algo difícil para él, sólo debía encontrar o a muchos perros ninjas o a alguno que llamara la atención. Y lo primero que encontró fue a un perro enorme durmiendo en la puerta de entrada. Caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, pero al ser tan torpe, despertó al can. El miedo lo acechó y desesperadamente sacó una jeringa de su bolso y le inyectó el contenido en su espalda. Luego entró a la casa y abrió el refrigerador. Y en él había una botella de Limón Soda (sí, sí, como las típicas propagandas que se hacen en las películas xD) y en ella vació uno de los frascos que traía consigo, pero uno equivocado. El que tenía planeado verter era uno inodoro e insípido, letal, que con dos días de tortura podía matar a la ballena blanca más grande de todas. Pero sacó uno, que por casualidad tenía olor a limón y sabor a jabón.

Pasaron algunos días, y Kiba fue a entrenar, y saco SU botella de Limón Soda, la que no compartía con nadie. Bebió de ella, y no le pareció raro que tuviera gusto a jabón, era un sabor conocido, como el de las bebidas del McDonals de Fantasilandia (Sí, esta también es publicidad, aunque un poco negativa, ¿no? XD (me entenderán los chilenos)), por lo que tomó solo unos tragos y luego la botó. Si hubiese tomado en mayor cantidad, sus órganos se hubieran parado por completo y Kiba no habría vuelto a la vida. Pero como la gaseosa tenía tan mal sabor, unos tragos le fueron suficientes para rechazarla. Luego fue a ver a Hinata y de allí es lo que saben. :D

Si hay alguna duda, me dejan un review. Kisses to everybody! Espero leer sus Reviews en ésta y en otras de mis historias… Y si tienen alguna subida, me avisan y yo la leeré, porque hace tiempo que quiero leer alguna historia y ya no se me ocurre cual buscar.

Nos vemos en otra historia!!

_Akechi Teiko_


End file.
